An Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) has been one of hotspots in a research of current panel display, and an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) has advantages of a low power consumption, a low production cost, a capability of self-luminizing, a wide angle of view, a rapid response speed, etc, as compared with a liquid crystal display. Currently, the OLED has started to replace a traditional Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel in display fields such as a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a digital camera and the like. Recently, an In Cell Touch technique has been applied to the LCD display successfully, and most of large manufacturers have gone into mass production successfully. Because of limitations on the technique and a productivity, however, the In Cell Touch technique still can not replace an Add On (a technique for adding a capacitance film for touching on an light-exiting side of the display apparatus) product and an One Glass Solution (OGS) product totally in a large scale in the market. Further, a product in which the AMOLED and the In Cell Touch are combined is not very mature yet, and there are many problems in a process of such product, for example, its process is too complicated and an aperture ratio of the product is low.